


捕星手记

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Summary: 忙里偷闲的摸鱼产物，试图捕捉一闪而过的星星碎片
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	捕星手记

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 忙里偷闲的摸鱼产物，试图捕捉一闪而过的星星碎片  
> 

  
/前后桌

起风了。

玻璃窗裙摆被猝然而至的气流轻佻掀起，而后于无声处矜持地回落。米白色稿纸在空中转了一圈，漫不经心地覆在后桌的男生脸上，轻飘飘的，像巨大的白色羽毛。

下课铃如约而至，将赤苇从神游中唤回。迟钝地眨眨眼，后知后觉桌面空荡，方才演算过的稿纸不知何时不翼而飞，茫然地左顾右盼。不见踪影。

“赤苇是在找这个吗？”

熟悉的声音拖着刚睡醒的低哑散漫，不假思索转身，那双眼睛却意外清明。木兔托着下巴，懒懒抬眼，右手一张薄薄纸片对折夹在食指中指间，摇摆不定。

赤苇正意外对方难得缺席的起床气，骤不及防忆起纸上内容，几乎在一瞬间绷直脊背停顿呼吸，心跳轰鸣乱了节奏，脸也像被烙铁烫伤，烧得他直想尖叫。

下意识伸手去夺，木兔反应更快迅速收回，表情意味深长。

“这是我的”

硬着头皮说道，声音像干巴巴的面包

“...请还给我” 

木兔轻吐出一句“是吗”

不为所动，只是执拗地盯着他。书页翻飞。

赤苇故作镇静，心想这家伙什么时候变得这么狡猾了

“但是啊赤苇”

木兔如获至宝展开稿纸，笑意张扬挂在脸上，温柔却悄悄渗进声音里

“上面可写着我的名字哦”

纸页被风吹起又终于落下，像全世界的尘埃都落地。安静。字迹错落的稿纸，演算过程布满折痕上方，细细的河流对岸，大大小小，深深浅浅的，都是“木兔光太郎”。

风起时追逐，无风时想念你

“赤苇想要的话，就都给你好了”

自投罗网地，稿纸，名字，温热的手心，都属于你。只属于你。

/走廊拐角

我记得那个夏天，太阳总是有空出来伴随着我们，阳光充足，太亮......出现在走廊拐角的木兔前辈的身影，在过曝的记忆胶片中突兀地闪回，像一块刺眼的光斑，聚焦在颗粒分明的空气里。白茫。明亮得让人睁不开眼。

他总是风风火火地出现，经过的时候，我的生活因此被擦亮一秒钟。炽热的火光和温吞的水流相遇，相视一笑，“好巧”，于是融化进彼此怀里。他从不缺席，我守株待兔，走廊拐角的日光过分炫目，我们在漫长的夏天日复一日履行无声约定。脚步声熟悉急促如少年心跳，每走一步，就好像有什么在生长，当我走到前辈面前的时候，它已经充斥了我的全身。

「你啊你，令我望而却步，却又让我想要开始奔跑。我有时会那样做，不敢相信我会遇见你，不敢相信跟你在一起的那些快乐。你拥有如此光明又纯粹的灵魂。我穿过走廊两旁无尽的白色尘埃，撞上你的胸口，你笑着叫我的名字，我一瞬间分不清是心到底是在痛还是在动。」

有一次我目送他消失在拐角，突然又后退几步探出头来，“赤苇，转弯我还看得到你吗？”他问。风吹了进来，发丝颤抖，我也颤抖着。那一刻我感觉到我们正在想同一件事，心知肚明的秘密被轻描淡写穿透，两个人被奇异地捆在同种共振里，像孤独的深海鲸听到五十二赫兹的回响。生命里最深沉的体验。我不能忘怀这一幕，凉风吹散午间的炎暑，他的脸庞残忍而天真，我问自己要怎样才能继续待在他身边？

我生命里有许多重要的意象，它们都以我不曾料想过的重量凝结在那里，在我生命回廊中的某个特殊转角。但是我从没跟这些意象里的重要人们告别或道谢过，我就是憋紧嘴赌气地任他们滑出我的回廊。

...后来，他没有再出现，而我也不再等。

/夏与蝉与风铃

六月的午后，天朗气清，小鸟时而鸣啭，日光摇曳在沉睡的少年脸上，院子里的梧桐树沙沙作响。梦中，暑气袅袅氤氲，那个身影逐渐变得缥缈，透明。空空的长夏，他不愿醒来，任一颗心放肆在温柔乡里。沉溺。不知今夕何夕。

排球滚动几厘米，在手臂前停驻，欲言又止；衣物泛起涟漪；起风的日子，先睡醒的人是风铃。

白色窗帘无声落下，那张脸庞浮现在月光般的煦阳里，一句话也不说，只是微笑着。木兔不记得赤苇为何出现在这里，他只记得，他们似乎好久没见了。面前的赤苇像是瘦了，头发也变长了，模样陌生到让木兔觉得，见他是上个世纪的事。他有好多好多的话想说，比如今天用胸口接一传得分了，还被可爱的后辈要了签名，好开心，不过赤苇不在有点可惜；比如国文小测居然合格了！都是赤苇帮我补习的功劳；比如回家那条路上新开了一家烤肉店，放学后想和赤苇一起去吃；比如一个人坐电车坐过站了，因为赤苇不在身边，而我又睡着了；比如突然觉得一切都好无聊，上学好无聊，吃饭好无聊，没有赤苇的排球也好无聊….比如你什么时候回来，你怎么还不回来，你怎么才回来……然而一看到赤苇站在那，熟悉的笑意，沉默着温柔，他突然就不知道说什么了，好像自己刚刚放学，只在班门口等了他五分钟而已。交汇。空气中某种情愫奔流，在遥远的两端之间，形成一条隐秘的河。两人隔着整个教室的日光，久久地凝望。这种相通令他浑身温暖。木兔一句话也想不起来，不想了。只是笑着。

恍惚间他看见赤苇张了张口，似乎在说些什么，木兔听不清，只捕捉到他嗡动的嘴唇。一种不安的急切突然攫取了他。他想走进，脚步却失控地慌张，膝盖撞上不知何时出现的桌椅，金属剧烈碰撞，发出尖锐的刮擦声——

木兔睁开了眼。

视线一片白茫，他抬起手背遮挡烈阳，眼睛眯着，几近又合上。 

侵袭梦境的响音……原来是蝉鸣。

木兔感觉身体出现了空洞，蝉鸣都流进了那空洞里。抓过手边的排球，上抛，下落，上抛，下落。这个动作又令他想起那个男孩，在热浪、白炽灯和排球落地声中一遍一遍重复，汗水顺着他小麦色的手臂流下，淌过肌肉线条和皮肤纹理。是的，他在注视着他，这没有关系，因为他知道这颗球会来到他的上方，他只需要迈开步伐，起跳，再用力扣下去。他们是这一球中紧密相连的两环，他收到他的信号——当那双绿眼睛看向他的时候，然后他接住他，延续他，排球震声击地在球网另一边——他拿下了这一球！人们这样说。但他想是“他们”，一起，拿下了这一球。他喜欢这个说法，就像他喜欢说“我们”一样。

“嗷！”

木兔恨极了突然响起的电话铃声，简直和扰人清梦的蝉鸣一样令人讨厌。他手一抖，排球重重砸到脸上，一声痛呼后，怒气冲冲抓起手机，却在看到来电人的瞬间失了气势。木兔盯着那个名字，恍然还似在梦中。周遭突然变得很安静，他听见心里响起风铃的声音，清澈的，明亮的。

“...喂”

电话那头沉默着，隐隐约约泻出一点蝉声

“木兔前辈”

木兔感到自己的心迅速地酸胀起来，吸满了咸涩的液体，轻轻一戳就会涌出泪来。突然意识到在听到赤苇的声音之前，他永远不会知道自己有多想念他。

“我...回来了”

木兔一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来：

“赤苇！你——”

这一刻他有好多问题想问，他想知道他现在在哪，想问他为什么要特地跟他说他回来了反正开学也会见面的不是吗，想问他吃了什么好吃的玩得开不开心累不累有没有想他...想到这他张了张口像只缺水的金鱼，弯弯绕绕的话语兜转到嘴边，变成一句：

“你——那边的蝉叫得好大声哦”

蠢到家了

“我这里也是...”

闭嘴吧木兔光太郎

木兔无声抓狂，觉得白鸟泽那个凶巴巴的牛岛都比他会说话，他听见赤苇顿了一下，轻笑出声，然后咳了咳，有些磕磕绊绊地说：

“因为...我在前辈家门口”

木兔又一个鲤鱼打挺站起来

不知道为什么，他仿佛已经看到赤苇说这话时眼神飘向别处、脸颊却悄悄泛红的模样了。他将手机贴近耳朵，觉得这是无论如何都不够的，只有声音是远远不够的，他要亲眼看到这样的赤苇，现在就要。

“等我”

木兔说

他转身穿过门廊，风铃掠过发丝在夏日里回响，掩盖了鼓噪的心跳，叮当、叮当、

他想那些问题都不重要了，因为他已经听见了答案，他如何能不听见，那比风铃更动听、比蝉鸣更盛大的——“想见你”

是的、是的、他要去见他——跑着去，去告诉他所有关于他的美梦和幻想，告诉他关于微风、日光、和他的微笑，以及他不趾高气昂、不被规训、毫无保留的少年之心。

木兔跑了出去

跑进了蝉鸣的世界里。

/你的背影

“...你是笨蛋吗？”

赤苇手撑着膝盖，微微喘气，对躺在草地上的男孩说。他的声音在无颜色的空气中晃动，像夏日阳炎。

“才不想被你这样说....”

躺着的男孩手背遮住大半张脸，闷闷地说

“赤苇不问问我为什么打架吗...？”

委屈巴巴的，手固执地不放下来，像在偷偷哭一样

赤苇在心里叹口气

“先起来吧”

他伸出一只手

木兔一动不动，他的衬衫领部像揉皱的书页，灰尘仆仆，扣子也掉了两颗。身旁的向日葵高大挺拔，阳光穿过巨大的花体在他身上打下不规则的阴影，这永远向阳的植物，也有着与生俱来的荫翳。

“赤苇不如也躺下吧...

他喃喃道，另一只手拍拍身边的空地

“不是很好吗...两个人一起...一起在向日葵田里，躺在地上晒太阳，和向日葵一起...”

停顿了一下

“...什么作用来着”

“光合作用”

“就是这个”

赤苇去拉木兔的手，他才并不想在这里光合作用呢。

木兔一点没有要起来的样子，身体沉甸甸的，赤苇拉不动，手却被握得很紧。

僵持了一会儿，正当赤苇打算放弃，俯身去看他时，手臂忽然被一股强劲地往下一拉，还未来得及倒下，那力度又扑过来压到了身上，撞得他连连后退几步，皮肤迅速擦过向日葵繁杂的枝叶，窸窸窣窣，令他有种被割伤的错觉。

“喂...”

一米八五的个子毫不留情地压着他，他犹豫地将手环在他宽厚的背上，沉默了一会儿，突然恍然大悟一般，用手将人推开，试图将他从自己身上掰下来。

“脸受伤了...？我看看”

身上的人立刻心虚地将他抱紧了几分，几乎要将赤苇提起来。果然。

木兔把头低低地埋着，颈部短短的发茬擦过他的下巴，又痛又痒。

“他们说你是...”

“是什么”

赤苇停了动作，他突然有种预感

他感到木兔的身体紧绷起来，在微微发抖

“同性恋”

听到这个词，赤苇屏住的呼吸一下松懈下来，不知道为什么，他竟有种松了口气的感觉，像是体内的浊气都随着胸口起伏重重地排出了。

“就因为这个...？”

他的声音带着点自己都没意识到的轻快

木兔没说话。

赤苇叹了口气，拍拍他的背。

“你是笨...”

身上的重量突然消失，肩膀被不容逃脱地握住，那双锐利的金色眼睛近在眼前

“那你呢？”

赤苇注意到他左边颧骨有擦伤的痕迹，不由自主抬手，却被一下抓住了手腕

“你是吗？”

他想说你弄疼我了，却开不了口。他从没见过木兔这种表情，眉头微微拧着，眼神很平静，异常平静，平静地深不见底。

我是吗？是什么呢？他想回答“你才是笨蛋吧”，但他知道他在问什么。

赤苇眨眨眼，回避了他的眼神，微微偏头看向别处

木兔不放过他，眼神去追，像猛禽锁定猎物

赤苇无法，又陷进他眼里

沉默对峙着，暑气凝滞在两人之间

“不要逃了”

木兔说

赤苇后退一步，背部触到向日葵根茎，花体在他头顶上方抖了抖。

木兔又走近他，躲开身后那片阳光。

这下，他和木兔好像都藏到了永远不会被人发现的影子里。

风吹过来，这片向日葵便微微倒向一边，木兔也仿佛一株高大的向日葵，慢慢靠近赤苇的方向。好近。近到赤苇能用余光看清那块伤口，泛着不深不浅的红，那点红色越来越近，越来越近，逐渐变成模糊的色块...呼吸打在彼此脸上...鼻尖碰在一起......

“——谁！”

“——谁在那里！”

属于农民的粗犷而凶悍的声音破风而来，两人均是一抖，木兔迅速拉起赤苇的手，穿梭进无边无际的向日葵里。

他们跑着，木兔在前，赤苇在后，肩膀擦过鳞次栉比的绿叶和太阳花，脚下越过杂乱无章的野草和大地，他们奔跑往太阳的方向，呼吸自由、笑容舒展、步步生风，世界都在紧紧相握的手中。两旁向日葵的影子前仆后继在身后倒下，脚步软塌无法发力，身体却愈发轻盈。

“赤苇！你怕吗！”

木兔喊

赤苇不确定他在问什么，但他说：

“不怕”

“那我也不怕！”

不能停止奔跑，终点不是遥遥无期的吧？只要我们在一起，只要太阳依旧发光，穿过这片纷繁的田野，就是最最明亮的夏季。

赤苇看着木兔的背影，木兔像感应到一般回过头来，咧开嘴巴冲他笑，好像在说：

“飞吧——”

那就飞吧

/指尖飘雪

从会社出来，已经是晚上六点了。一月，东京的夜来得很早，天空像是忘记了黄昏，直接暗了下来。

我挂了母亲的电话，有些心虚地将手机关机，收进包包最里层...毕竟这次用的借口是手机快没电了，晚点再聊。我一面想好因为太忙而忘记回电的借口，一面将脸埋进软绵绵的围巾里，快步走向前方亮着灯的便利店。

买了大份关东煮和一杯热咖啡解决晚饭，古怪的搭配，母亲知道一定又会教训个不停。想到这，我叹了口气，盯着面前冒着热气的关东煮走神，脑袋里又回响起母亲关切又心急的话语，“小川先生可是很喜欢你呢！你不联系他他还来问我是怎么回事....我说纯子啊，你好歹也给人家一点机会呀..你也不小了，应该早些...”之后的内容被我掐断在冷风里，不得而知。我心下无言，这家伙还好意思去问母亲是怎么回事吗...？约定的那天不见人影也不回信息，我一个人傻傻在海边冻得直流鼻涕，他急急跑来却说自己饿了；用餐过程中一直很大声地自说自话，也令我很难为情；总是滔滔不绝他的事业，却迟迟没有主动结账或者AA的意思，最后还是我提出买单，他竟也没有任何疑问地同意了...；分开的时候他说挺喜欢我的，就是有点瘦，我意识到他正瞄着我的胸部，便立刻头也不回地转身走了......母亲，女儿不是苛刻的人，但是女儿也不差的呀...因为不小了...就应该和这样的人结婚吗...？就只能步入这样的婚姻吗...？母亲，女儿不值得更好的人吗... ？我叉起一大块炖萝卜塞进嘴里，被烫得直掉眼泪，却还是紧紧闭着嘴巴吞下去了。胡乱抹了抹脸，不着痕迹地环顾四周，所幸店里空空荡荡的，只有一名店员正在整理收银机，我坐在玻璃窗前最角落的位置，放心地吸了吸鼻子。

为了逃避母亲来电而不能看手机，只好对着窗外的街道发呆。大概因为寒冷的缘故，路上也冷冷清清的，没有什么行人，只有对面一台自贩机正孤零零地发着光。你也很孤单吧？我问。半秒后又因为好像太过中二而自顾笑了起来。难以想象我正在和一台自贩机对话。我盯着它惨白中掺点彩色的光，注意到一位高中生模样的男孩子走了过来，穿着大大的白色运动衣，高高瘦瘦，在昏暗里明亮得显眼。他停在自贩机前，我只看到他的背影，他俯下身取了一小瓶饮料，随后转身走向这边。他没有戴手套，易拉罐像是用来暖手一样握着。大概是温热的牛奶咖啡之类的吧，我猜。我以为他会进来买东西，但他没有，他只是站在门口，离我不远不近的地方，安静地站着，像在等人。不知道为什么，我竟有些紧张，害怕他突然转身发现身后的我的存在，从这个角度我可以看到他的四分之三侧脸，微卷的黑发，高挺的鼻梁和淡淡的神情。我明白我的紧张从何而来，这个男孩使我想起一个人。他有着和他一样的黑发，略微过长，因为懒于打理而总是凌乱的，不笑的时候和这个男孩一样，给人一种疏离之感，但笑起来又温柔得不可思议......学长...虽然是很有礼貌的一个人，一点不摆架子，但还是让少女时代的我感到望尘莫及。当他的光曝在我的身上，遥远或擦肩，都会令我感到幸福和疼痛。我曾在课间来到三年级的立柜前，等到走廊没有人经过的时候，捂着过快的心跳，将写有他名字的姓名牌撕下揣进口袋里，再抱着书本快步离开。只是...这样而已。当时没有人相信我能考来东京...难以置信吧？只是因为想要追随学长而努力念书，离开乡下来到了这里，竟然一待就到了现在......那张写有“山崎”字样的名牌，被我夹在了高中时代的日记本里，一天一页的记事，这个名字出现的频率是每天。

男孩一直没有转身，雕塑一般伫立在那。明明不会被看见，我却仍感到局促和羞涩，几乎想用围巾将自己包裹起来...真是的...怎么还像个情窦初开的少女一样...？我自嘲道。看见男孩突然挥了挥手，我抬眼望向对面，一个穿着同款白色运动衣的男孩朝这边跑来，更高更壮一些，走到路灯下时，一头张扬的银发非常引人注目。他靠近的时候，一种浓烈的情感冲破玻璃奔涌而来，像冬夜入室扑面的暖气，近乎将自己循行的冲动让我禁不住低下头。突然意识到他大概是看不见我的，我面前的玻璃贴了一张巨大的冬季限定新品贩售海报，正好将我遮得严严实实。黑发男孩将手中的饮料递给他，他欣喜地接过，握了一会儿后又塞回给他。随后他将自己的围巾扯下来，认真地围在另一个男孩的脖子上，一圈又一圈，直至包住下巴。我几乎快要看不见黑发男孩的脸了。银发男孩左右看了看，我立刻缩了缩脖子，却又忍不住看过去。之后他像是确认了四周无人一般，对着面前的男孩流露出很孩子气的任性神情，我看见他轻轻拉下一点他的围巾，微微低头，快速地在黑发男孩的唇上啄了一下。

那是...一个吻。

我怔住，无法动弹，感到胃里的关东煮正在发热，暖意腾腾地直漫上脖颈和脸颊，连眼眶也泛着水汽。像是突然回到了少女时代，那里正下着一场淅沥的小雨，学长将他那把红色的伞塞给正在教学楼下苦恼的我，我因为太过害羞而不停推拒，他坚持着，直接把伞打开，“啪”地一声，歪斜的伞骨陡然撑出一个极滑稽的形状。我忍不住笑出声来，他有些不好意思地挠挠头，“嘛，将就着用一下吧。”他说，“那...学长你呢”，我问道，他却一下跑进雨里，几步后转身，两手举在额前做小雨棚，笑着对我说：“不可以让女孩子淋雨啦！”

那像飞蛾抖落鳞粉的心颤瞬间，直到再次出现时，才发现已经失去它很久了。母亲，你可知人们一旦有机会强烈地爱过，就将毕生去追寻那种热情和光明？这一刻我是一个最幸运的人，我想他们要有多勇敢，才能这样彼此喜欢。

走出便利店，我望着他们远去的方向，似乎又有什么模糊了视线......是雪。下雪了。我伸出手，雪在白蒙蒙的路灯下像浮尘，漫无目的地飘过指尖。这从天而降的事物，像淹没在雨声中的那句“喜欢”一样，距离消散不足一秒钟。

冬夜里，两只藏在白色袖子里的手，悄悄地握在了一起。

雪落在睫毛上。啊，突然好怀念自己的青春期。


End file.
